movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out 2 (Film)
Disney Presents a Pixar Animation Studios Film Inside Out 2 Cast * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Bill Hader as Fear * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson * Diane Lane as Mrs. Anderson * Kyle MacLachln as Mr. Anderson * Dawnn Lewis as Teacher * Paris van Dyke as Meg * Lori Alan as Mom's Sadness * Pete Doctor as Dad's Anger * Paula Pell as Mom's Anger * Carlos Alazaqui as Dad's Fear * Sherry Lynn as Mom's Joy * Laraine Newman as Mom's Fear * Mona Marshall as Mom's Disgust * Patrick Seitz as Dad's Joy * Josh Cooley as Dad's Sadness * Ben Cox as Jordan * Chris Pratt as Courage * Nick Kroll as Wrath * Nicolas Cage as Brainn * Steve Carell as Furious * Tony Hale as Pride * Kirstin Wigg as Laughter * Helena Bonham Carter as Confusion * Mario Lopez as Bored * Jenna Fischer as Lovley * Jim Carey as Vadik The Nightmarish Subconscious - (Main Villain) * Will Anret as Hex - Vladick's Assiant (Main Villain) * Jonah Hill as Surprise * Anna Faris as Affection * Selena Gomez as Passion * Maya Rudolph as Frustation * Russel Brand as Trust * Brad Garnet as Shame * Gabriel Idglesias as Cute * Kate McKinnon as Jealousy * Seth Rogen as Calm * Jenny Slate as Curious * Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula * Bobby Moynihan as Forgetter Bobby * McCauley Caulkin as Richard Tyler and Kevin McCalister Full Of Boys for Inside Out 2 * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xilaon Showdown. and Ben Tennyson * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * ??? as Henry (OC) * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Mark Rendell as Todd, a Boy from Wayside. * Sam Vincent as Double D * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Jay Barcchel as Hiccup * Max Charles as Sherman * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Nancy Cartwright as Todd Daring and Bart Simpson * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam * Zac Enron as Ted Weggins * Jeffery Rath as Link * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Grant Barsley as Taran * Paul Collins as John Darling * Markino Omoto as Ness * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Joey Shea as Louie * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli and Sora * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Little Boy from My Big Big Freind. * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Peter Murary as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * Peter Oldring as Cody, a Young Teenage Boy from Total Drama. * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Andrew McDoungh as Danny Darling * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Zach Shada as Finn The Human * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * David A Kaye as Noddy * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots. Full Of Robots and Boys. * Kanon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Ashley Johnson as Peter Shepherd * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Nobauki Sekeine as Kenishi * Alana Ubuch as Ansi Molina * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Stephine Nadolny as K.O., a Krate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Dante Zee as Zee, a Purple Boy from True and The Rainbow Kingdom. Trivia * Joy, Sadness and Disgust meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans in The Imagination World. * Miguel Rivera is Singing the Goofy Goober Song * Fear and Anger are Lost Joy, Sadness and Disgust in This Off. * The BrainPOP Boys are Going to the Jingle Circus Jungle Town. Soundtrack * Aerosmith - Sweet Emotion * P!nk - Just Like Fire * Smash Mouth - All Star * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * The Jacksons - Shake Your Body (Down to The Ground) * Fall Out Boy - Immortals * BrainPOP Boys - Sweet Emotion (Reprise) * Zara Larsson and MNEK - Never Forgot You (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:PG-rated films